Plastic 100°C
Plastic 100°C - песня американского исполнителя Sampha с альбома Process, вышедшего в 2017 году. Темы песни - личные переживания автора по поводу общественного давления и собственного здоровья (несколькими годами ранее в его горле нашли опухоль). В треке используются семплы записи разговоров астронавтов Базза Олдрина и Нила Армстронга во время приземления на Луну. Перед прослушиванием * magnifying glass '''- лупа, увеличительное стекло * '''out here / down here - здесь, снаружи / здесь, внизу * to make (smth) out of (smth) - сделать (что-то) из (чего-то) * to touch down - приземлиться * the sun is up - солнце поднялось * to pop up - появиться, выскочить, всплыть * to tuck (smth) under - убрать (что-то) [дословно: подогнуть, заправить] * to dare '''(to) '''know - хотеть узнать, осмелиться узнать * to open up - открыться * to thrive off (smth) - питаться (чем-то), также зарабатывать, основываться (на чём-то) * the more..., the more... - чем больше..., - тем больше... * to grow upon (smth/smb) - оказывать влияние (на что-то/кого-то) [дословно: расти, увеличиваться ''(на чём-то/ком-то'')] * one (smth) at a time - постепенно, по одному Послушать песню на Яндекс.Музыке Текст (Neil Armstrong: I'll work my way over into the sunlight here without looking directly into the sun) Magnetic light in the blue-high haze A magnifying glass upon my face It's so hot I've been melting out here I'm made out of plastic out here You touched down in the base of my fears Houston, can-can-can you hear? And we both had to harness our pain Close it and hope it decays Oh, inhale and I'm up and away Up and away I love those mornings, when the sun's up Smoking in the lobby, waiting for my name to pop up, yeah, pop up Usually I'd run home, and tuck the issue under Oh, sleeping with my worries, yeah I didn't really know what that lump was, my luck It's so hot I've been melting out here I'm made out of plastic out here You touched down in the base of my fears And that's when your beauty appears It's so hot I've been melting out here I'm made out of plastic out here You touched down in the base of my fears Houston, can-can-can you hear me now? You dare know what the scarecrow hears It's like outer space in his inner ears And like a blossom you opened up And understood why you could not love, oh It's so hot I've been melting out here I'm made out of plastic out here You touched down in the base of my fears Houston, can-can-can you hear? I've been melting, melting down here I'm made out of plastic out here You touched down in the base of my fears Houston, can-can-can you hear me now? (Neil Armstrong: I'll work my way over into the sunlight here without looking directly into the sun) Sky high deflating ideas Thriving off your lessons, yes, you are my lantern A shy light curves around my ears The more you speak, the more I see The more your light grows upon me And the more it grows, the closer I think you are The closer I think you are to seeing me whole What if you don't like what you see, silhouettes inside a dream And I'm melting from the light One drip at a time I'm melting from the light One drip, one drip at a time (Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong: I think you're pulling the wrong one. I'm just...Okay. I'm ready to '''pull it down' now'') Категория:Songs Категория:Soul songs Категория:Out here Категория:Down here Категория:Make out of Категория:Touch down Категория:Pop up Категория:Dare know Категория:Open up Категория:Thrive off Категория:The more the more Категория:Grow upon Категория:One at a time